1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof, which construction comprises a closing element, in particular a panel, for selectively closing or at least partially releasing the roof opening, operating mechanism comprising a link formed of a metal plate or the like, is connected to said closing element and is fixed at the location of points of attachment. The link is provided with a slot for guiding a pin or the like, which slot is defined by plastic material on at least one side.
2. Description of the Related Art
An open roof construction of this kind is for example known from DE-U-91 16 421.4, DE-C-44 05 742 and from EP-A-0 747 249.